


Keep Me Warm

by just_another_killjoy_youngblood



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, Tiny amount of angst, criminal minds - Freeform, reader part of BAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_killjoy_youngblood/pseuds/just_another_killjoy_youngblood
Summary: When you join the BAU you discover the genius of the team, Dr Spencer Reid is avoiding you...





	1. Chapter 1

Like/reblog/message me for part 2

~

You were the new member of the famous BAU team. It had come a shock to you when two agents had knocked on your college dorm room door and requested your attendance at an FBI training day. As it turned out it was basically a job interview, apparently word had gotten sound about your…abilities and now you’d been recommended for your dream career. The agents had introduced themselves as Jennifer Jureau and David Rossi, they didn’t need to, you already knew who they were, you’d attended most of their lectures in DC for the past two years. You had gone with them obviously, and now here you were two weeks later calling them your colleagues!

You’d settled in well, it felt like they’d all excepted you into their tight knit family. Well, almost all of them had. It seemed like Dr Spencer Reid had some sort of problem with you, the only time you’d ever speak was the odd sentence here or there about a case. You tried not to let it bother you too much, although you couldn’t help feeling a little anxious about it. People usually didn’t warm up to you straight away, but that usually came with what you did. 

For two years, while you’d been studying at Oxford in England, you’d been an undercover agent working for MI6. That was obviously no secret now to your new team, the fact that you had been the youngest agent in 30 years was just the icing on the cake. No wonder Reid despised you.

**

“…and as soon as I got him into custody I just knew he was guilty, no doubt about it I- are you okay? You seem a little distracted…”

It wasn’t like Luke to chatter on and on, and most of his stories were very interesting, it was just that Dr Reid had entered the room, took one glance at you and left.

“Oh, um sorry no I’m fine, what were you saying?” You felt your cheeks redden, you didn’t want to be rude.

“He doesn’t hate you, I know that what you’re thinking but that’s not it. Look I’ve got some paper work to get through, I better get to it.”

You gave yourself two minutes of self pity and then followed Luke out of the shared common room, just as you did you spotted Garcia speed walking with a pile of iPads in her arms. 

“Cat, we have a case I’ll grab the other and meet you in the brief room.”

You nodded, something about the look on her face made you think that it would be a bad one.

** 

You were right the case was harrowing, three women all in their 50s had been murdered and hidden in their own basements, all of them had children. That was the worst part, having to talk to the victims family, to see their grieving faces searching for answers. 

You stood now in a small room in the Laramie police station, looking at the three victims profiles trying to find some connection when the resident genius strides in.

“Prentiss wants us to go check out a location that the unsub might possibly be using to hold his victims.” He spoke coldly, not showing any sign of emotion. 

“Okay,” 

You turned to grab your coat and scarf.

“Do you want to drive or shall I? Because I really don’t mind, although I’m still not very used to American road systems and-”

When you turned back around you realised you’d been talking to yourself and Reid was gone.

Bastard.

He was sitting in the car waiting for you, this time looking agitated. 

“Jeez what were you doing in there? Reciting the bible? We’re on a bit of a clock here.” 

You’d only managed to open the car door and he was already angry with you. Concentrating in not slipping in the snow you climbed into the car, trying your best to ignore him. Maybe it was cold that was making him grouchy.

It seemed like forever before you’d reached the lonely barn, the snow was thicker up here. You regretted not bringing a hat. As you exited the car you felt your feet sink down through at least six inches of coldness. 

“I’ll take the front you go around the back.” Spencer called, reaching for the gun on his hip.

You did what he said and took out your own, trying to be as quick and steady as you could despite the weather. Little white clouds began to fall, dotting your hair with speckles, you silently hoped it would stay light.

As you reached around the back of the barn, gun gripped tightly, you didn’t feel as nervous as you thought you would. You’d been out in the field countless times but not exactly like this, usually you were in disguise and not so openly an agent. It seemed clear from the outside and you couldn’t see any footprints in the snow, so you pushed open the rickety old wood door. It was dark inside, despite the slivers of light that streamed through the cracks. You called out that you were FBI but there came no answer, you could feel the emptiness if the place, you were alone.

But not for long.

Two seconds later Reid barged through the front entrance of the barn.

“FBI!”

“Relax it’s empty.”

He lowered his gun but didn’t seem at ease.

“Have you checked?”

“Yes, well kind of.”

Even in the pitch black you could sense his eyes rolling.

You could hear him shuffling around, kicking the odd barrel or sac. Using the torch you’d brought in you pocket you also hunted around for anything interesting. 

Unfortunately there wasn’t. 

“Anything?” You asked, knowing that hat the answer would be.

“No, no sign that anyone’s been in here for a while.” He sighed.

He seemed tired.

“I’d say, it smells god awful in here.” You joked trying to lighten the mood.

Despite yourself, you really wanted the doctor to like you. So it was a good sign when you heard him chuckle quietly. 

“Shall we go back then? Tell the others it’s a false lead? I’m freezing.” 

It wasn’t a lie, your toes felt as though they were ready to drop off.

He agreed and the two of you made your way to the door. As you were checking your phone for any signal you heard Reid take in a huge gulp of air. You looked up and realised why.

You were both snowed in.


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe if we try and find some shovels or something? Anything to try and dig ourselves out?"

"Look you know as well as I do there's nothing here, we've both looked twice."

You doubted that the two of you could dig fast enough so that get out before you were even more snowed in anyway. It seemed to be coming down heavy, you could hear the huge clumps hitting the roof. Now you really regretted not bringing a hat.

The doctor groaned and slammed the door shut again, you were grateful for that, you needed all the heat you could get. 

He began to pace.

"I knew this was a bad idea coming out here with-"

He stopped mid sentence, as if his brain finally caught up with his mouth.

You couldn't lie to yourself and say that didn't hurt.

But you said nothing and walked over to the musty smelling hay bale in the corner and curled yourself on it, back resting against the flaking wooden wall. You leaned your head back, maybe you'd be able to catch a few winks until it stopped.

"Look I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude to you-"

"Then why are you?" You couldn't help but quip back.

Looking at his face you could see how defeated he looked, frowning, eyebrows knitted together in worry. You just couldn't work him out.

"I'm sorry okay? I just...I can't explain it without sounding like a total weirdo."

You considered pushing him for the answer but decided against it, you were too tired. Plus you weren't too sure you wanted to hear the answer.

He continued pacing, almost as if he were trying to think of something. You were bored now, and you needed something to take your mind of the numbness seeming into your body.

"Soooo...what's the worst case you've ever been on?"

He just looked at you, one eyebrow raised it disdain.

"Oops, sorry bad question, forget I asked."

He seemed to do just that because he carried on pacing.

God it was so awkward. If you'd been stuck here with anyone else at least the conversation would pass the time, but there was no hope for that here. In the silence you could feel your frustration start to boil just under your skin, all the questions just on the tip of your tongue. His frantic pacing wasn't helping either, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, until...

"Will you stop that? You're going to wear yourself out."

He stopped mid step and span in his heels to look at you.

"What's your problem?"

"My problem?!" You scoffed. "What's your problem? You've hated me since the day I joined the BAU!"

"I don't hate you." He muttered.

"Well you act like you do, you don't talk to me, you stay away from me when we're on a case, why?"

"I told you I can't explain it without sounding crazy."

"Try me."

When he sighed you watched the cloud of cold breath leave his lips and float away. You saw a hint of nervousness and anxiety in his eyes, you guessed he discovered about your past. The only person who was supposed to know was Prentiss as she was the one who offered you the job. Who you were back then was not the person you were now, but it didn't mean you still didn't feel guilty about it. You had been stupid to think you could hide it, maybe you might've fooled the others but this was Dr Spencer Reid, he was a genius, of course he would work it out.

"It's just...I feel really...protective over you." He spluttered.

That wasn't what you were expecting at all.

"Oh..."

He ran his hands through his perfectly soft curls.

"I'm sorry, I can see I've freaked you out, I would totally understand if you wanted to complain about me to Human Resources or Prentiss-"

"No no, I'm not freaked out, a little confused maybe...can I ask why?"

Why on earth would he feel protective over you? You could definitely look after your self, you had been all your life. If it had been anyone else you supposed you would have been a bit offended, but you knew this wasn't coming from some deep embedded misogyny.

"The thing is, I was also quite young when I joined the team, and I don't regret it but it does change you. I know it's none of my business, but I can't help it, I-I just don't want you to get hurt."

You could've laughed, it almost   
was funny, Spencer had no idea. In a way you wished he was right, you wished you were delicate and new to this way of life, but you weren't.

"Honestly you don't have to worry about me, I'm a lot tougher than I look-" You started.

"Please don't feel like you have to act like it doesn't bother you, the bodies, the crime scenes I know it's hard-"

"Spencer really now it's okay I- Look here's the truth, there's a reason I've been recruited so young. Before I joined the team I was an MI6 undercover operative agent."

You let that sink in.

He was taking it quite well all things considered. He shook his head a few times, looked at you, blinked, and then seemed to accept it.

"How did I miss that, I'm supposed to be a profiler?" He asked bewildered.

"It's a long story."

"Maybe you could tell me one day..."

"One day." You promised.

"I won't tell anybody."

You were thankful for that.

Both of you let the moment pass in silence for a while. You couldn't believe you actually told him your biggest secret. He made you feel comfortable, you could trust him.

"So you don't hate me?" You couldn't help but ask.

"Far from it I promise, and I promise from now on I'll stop avoiding you."

The 'far from it' comment made your heart flutter. That was the last thing you needed right now. He didn't mean it romantically so you shouldn't get to hung up on it.

"That would be nice, you know what else would be nice? If it wasn't so damn cold." You complained lightly.

You laughed, his smile felt like it could uplift souls, his perfect pearly whites rendering you speechless.

Shit, you told yourself to get a grip.

"I think it's stopped snowing." He said, walking to the door.

It turned out it had, and the existing mountain holding you hostage was already beginning to melt away. Between the two of you it didn't take long to dig yourselves out.

Although the lead had turned out to be a dead end, the journey hadn't been in vain.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah were on our way back now, it isn't coming down so bad. No there was no sign anyone had been there for years, yeah we'll talk about it when we get back, okay bye JJ." You spoke down the phone, you had finally got signal and were updating the team on what had happened to you and Spencer.

The two of you were back in the car now, hastily driving back to the station to carry on searching for the unsub. If you didn't catch him soon there was no doubt another body would turn up.

"Are you warm enough?" Spencer asked nodding towards the dials on the dashboard. 

"Yeah I'm good thanks, are you?" You were more than good actually, you felt elated.

"Yeah I'm great."

The atmosphere was slightly awkward, this was uncharted territory. There hadn't been many occasions where it had just been the two of you, well actually there had only been one time except for now.It was quite late in the evening a few days ago and you were both the last ones in the office. When you'd started yawning every two minutes you knew it was time for you to go home, and apparently so had he. That ride in the elevator had possibly been one of the most awkward experiences of your life so far. The only words that had been spoken was Reid asking you if you were okay to get to your car and answering a polite yes and that was that.

"I understand you're a bit of a bookworm, reading anything interesting at the moment?" He asked breaking the silence, thank god.

"Just Alice in Wonderland...again. That's kind of boring isn't it?" 

It must have been the fifth or sixth time now. 

"I gather your a fan of the classics." He smirked.

"How would you know I was a fan of the classics just because I told you I'm reading Alice in Wonderland." You laughed, astounded. 

It was funny because he was right, you loved the classics ever since you could remember.

"Oh, well I am a profiler, I just I don't know I just assumed...you know 67%-" He started to ramble.

"No no, that's not it, isn't there some sort of unspoken rule that profilers don't profile other profilers....yeah I'm pretty sure Rossi said that in a lecture once."

There was a pause of quiet.

"Okay, again I'm going to sound strange, but I notice you read a lot on the jet and I'm always curious as to what your reading. Last week was little women, and I noticed Oliver on your desk a few days ago."

You couldn't help but feel your cheeks heat up. It was strange, it was strange that he found you that interesting enough to find out what you were reading.

"I've freaked you out haven't I?" His voice was riddled with worry.

"No it's not that, it's just I don't understand why you'd be interested."

You looked at him when you asked, watching for any signs of mockery or a prank of some sort. He kept his eyes fixated on the road in front of you. You took your time to notice all the little details you never allowed yourself to notice before. How his eyelashes curled, framing his hazel eyes perfectly, or how soft his pink lips looked. 

"Well you're an interesting person." He answered simply.

"Am I? That's really confusing because I know how much of a genius you are, and I know you know almost anything, how can I be remotely interesting to you." You asked honestly.

"Because you are, I just can't work you out, your a little unpredictable. And I wish you had an idea of how captivating you truly are."

You were really red now you could tell, your cheeks felt like they were on fire, and your heart was beating a thousand miles an hour you were sure he could hear it. How embarrassing.

Luckily you were pulling into the station car park so your brain couldn't think up something to say even if you wanted to. 

When you got back inside it was straight down to business as usual, bit something had changed. Now when you stole glances of Reid looking at the map, or talking to Alvez your chest would thud extravagantly and more often or not he'd be looking straight back at you.


End file.
